Overdue Apology For A Lady
by AnjuSchiffer
Summary: It's been years since Katsuki had seen Izuku and vice versa, so when the two bump into each other, they ended up talking about unwanted memories. In hopes of lessening the tension between the two, Katsuki decides to do something: apologize. [Villain!Izuku] [Fem!Izuku] [Oneshot] [Collection: VD9Week18]


**Day 5's story for VD9week18! VD9week18 is basically a countdown week for the opening of pre-orders of the VD9 Villain!Deku zine that has been open since July 15!**

 **You can get them here:**

 **(https): (/)(vd9zine18).(bigcartel) (products)** just remember to take the parenthesis between the words and dots! They're open til September 9!

 **I'm so excited to share this with you guys and hope you enjoy it!**

 **Anju**

* * *

 **Day 5's Prompt: Apology**

* * *

"Deku, is that you?" A voice all too familiar said, making Izuku stop in her tracks. "It is, isn't it?" Izuku took a deep breath and turned around to face Bakugou.

"It's been a while huh?" Izuku said, pulling her bomber jacket closer to her body. Why did she have to run into him of all people? All she wanted right now was to get back home to write up the information she collected today. Why did she have to cross paths with him?

"Guess so." Bakugou said, averting his gaze on from meeting her eyes that used to be bright emeralds and now jaded green. "You've...changed." Izuku blinked, quickly looking at herself. It's true.

Two years ago she wouldn't be wearing her hair so short, her left side tightly pinned back. She wouldn't be walking around wearing short black overalls and fishnets with some black biker boots. And she definitely wouldn't be chewing gum. She used to hate it. Now it's her drug.

"Guess I did. Good thing I didn't jump off the school roof like you told me to." Izuku said, making a bubble with it before it popped loudly. Bakugou sightly flinched at the sound of that, something that caught Izuku's attention. "So what brings you around these parts?" Izuku said, leaning against an alley wall. She spit her gum out, diverting her attention to the passing people. Adults and children alike walked around, not a care in the world. How she hated that.

"Needed to clear my head about a few things going on." Bakugou said, leaning on the opposite wall of the alley way. Talking with police investigators was a nuisance. Why can't he just do his own thing?

He watched as Izuku fished for something inside her inner pocket, his eyes widening when she took them out.

"Want one?" Izuku said, offering Bakugou a cigarette and lighter. Bakugou slapped it from her hands, the two items landing on the floor beneath and soon were crumbled to pieces by his foot.

"Since when did you fucking smoke?" Bakugou said with a snarl, walking towards Izuku. Izuku didn't move, not even an inch. She remained motionless, her stare still on Bakugou.

"What does it matter to you?" Izuku said, taking out another pair, waving it in front of Bakugou's face. "Not like you can stop me from doing so." Izuku said, placing the cigarette in her mouth.

"Does your mother know?" Bakugou said, taking the cigarette from her mouth and threw it on the floor. "What have you done to yourself?"

"Why do you care?" Izuku said, her eyes narrowing as she took a step towards Bakugou. "You never did after all. DIdn't care then, why should you now?" Izuku said, nose to nose with Bakugou. "Never apologize about the past either."

"Because I'm a Hero." Bakugou said, grabbing the collar of her shirt. "It's my damn job to help people like you. And guess I'm sorry about everything." Izuku bursted out in laughter. "Think I'm fucking lying?" Izuku continued to giggle as she freed herself from his grasp.

Grabbing his wrist, Izuku took him off of herself and flip backwards to put some distance between the two. Bakugou's eyes widened before narrowing, surprise clearing from his head.

"Who cares about an apology? I'm over that now. However, I think you're delirious." Izuku said, taking out a lollipop and opening it. "Just because you're in U.A. that alone doesn't make you a Hero. A Hero is someone who's acknowledged by society as a person of justice. And you're far from that." Izuku said, placing the candy into her mouth.

"What are you talking about? And how do you know I got in?" Bakugou said, wanting to punch the stupid idiot. She doesn't know what she's talking about. She hasn't seen him for a while, nonetheless kpt in touch with him.

"I got my sources and I yeah, I do know what I'm talking about." Izuku said, leaning against the wall again, taking out her lollipop. Bakugou wondered why it was catching his attention. "You're the reason why All Might had to retire." Izuku said, twirling her lollipop. Bakugou tensed up, "If only you actually listened to your classmates, maybe that wouldn't happen." Izuku said, looking at her lollipop.

"It was an incident no one thought was going to happen." Bakugou said, remembering Aizawa's words. "No one thought the League of Villains was going to attack U.A during summer camp."

"No one thought and yet it happened." Izuku said bluntly, looking at Bakugou directly. "Tell me something, did it never occur to U.A to do more research about the League of Villains? Did it just satisfy them to know the same information that the police knew?" Izuku said, placing her lollipop into her mouth.

It's true, U.A had secret relations with the police, so they really didn't have too much work to collect more information. They already got the information they needed. But why did Izuku say that? What exactly did she know? Truth be told, what she said had some sense. If U.A did indeed do more research, then- he saw Izuku smirk. "Oh~ Did you figure something out?"

"They've only been targeting U.A." Bakugou said, his fists clenching. "And less when All Might retired." Izuku smiled.

"BINGO!" She said with a chirp, throwing her arms in the air. "Wow! It didn't take you long now did it?" Izuku said. "But now that All Might isn't there as the Symbol of Peace, who's going to be it? Because let me tell you one thing." Izuku grabbed her lollipop and threw it aside, crushing it with her foot. "No one is going to be able to replace All Might. He was the only Symbol I acknowledge and no one else can light a candle to him. And you took that away from everyone." Izuku said. "Just like you took my dream from being a Hero and trying out for U.A."

Bakugou could feel himself grow angrier by the second. What did she know about him? What did she know about All Might? "What's wrong, cat got your tongue? If you need a new one, just tell me! I know just the person!" Bakugou's mind started to ring.

* * *

" _I know just the person!"_

" _According to the victims, they all went to her because they felt some hope within her words. After all, they need someone to follow now that All Might has retired. And she just so happened to be the person to help you as long as you can afford her fees or able to do her any favor she wants you to do."_

" _They described her as a young girl with a terrible sweet tooth even though she's always carrying drugs and cigarettes."_

" _She always seen around the streets of Akihabara although she does walk in random neighborhoods in casual clothing. It isn't until you get very involved with her that you get to see her true self. When you become a part of her outermost inner circle, that's when she starts to trust you with her trade."_

" _She sells information, from regular details of people to fully detailed archives about a corporation and every person who has worked there or works there."_

" _Whatever you do, never follow her on your own. Never. Never follow Lady unless you never want to come back. Anyone who enters her den never comes out. When they do, they're already 6 feet underground."_

* * *

She can't be one of the most wanted persons at the moment. She can't be. Stupid Deku can't even leave her damn house without her mother's permission!

"Say Izuku, what if I tell you I can find a way to get you into U.A without having to take any type of entrance exam?" Bakugou offered, hoping she would take the offer. Her eyes lit up.

"Really?!" Izuku said, smiling. She ran up to Bakugou and grabbed his hands. "Would you do that for me?" Bakugou nodded.

"Even though you're Quirkless, they'll probably accept you. After all, you were the third best in our grade." Bakugou said, obviously lying. The only reason they'll accept her is the sole reason of having the enemy close. Rather have an eye on the enemy than having to search for them.

"I can't believe it! Let's go!" Izuu said, quickly turning quiet.

"What's wrong?" Bakugou asked, he couldn't miss this opportunity.

"I have to tell mom about this as well as my boss." Izuku said, pointing towards the end of the alleyway. "I work in the shop on the other side of this alleyway entrance. Would it bother you if we go to tell him about it?" Bakugou shook his head. Izuku smiled, making her way towards the other side, Bakugou following right behind her. "By the way Katsuki," Izuku said, Bakugou noticing she had stopped. He soon stopped, a few inches away from her back. He looked in front of them: a dead end. Shit! "I thought Detective Tsukauchi already told you this but," Izuku turned to face Bakugou with a gleam in her emerald eyes. "Never follow Lady on your own."

"When-" Izuku grabbed his shoulders, flipping herself over him and did an axe kick to his back.

Not having any time to react, Bakugou watched his world grow dark as he fell to the floor with a thud. The last thing he heard was-

"Sorry Bakugou, but my wish to get into U.A. vanished the minute I found out I was accepted by someone else: The League of Villains. More specifically, All for One. He realized my potential the minute he saw me. Never underestimate Lady."

After all, she was the right hand of the Vanguard Action Squad. She can't afford to be caught here. She still has a world to correct.

* * *

 **Note: Although this is part of a collection, this oneshot is in no way connected to the previous day's timeline. Although they include similar elements, or seem to fit to another day's timeline, this oneshot is in a timeline of its own.**


End file.
